


A Date to Bid (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Charity Auctions, Hetian Moguanshan Zhanzhengxi Jianyi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Mo is the final prize fto the charity of their hospital. A date with him, the sexy single surgein bachelor. And all bets were off once a bid too high to ignore was made on him. A bid made by a raven haired male.
Relationships: Tianshan zhengyi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

One day  
"Why do I gotta be the bait?" 

Mo Guanshan grumbles. "Because. I don't see the crowd appealing to me, do you? I'm a married man." Jian Yi says in a exaggerated voice. Guanshan folds his arms over his chest, pouting. 

"Pucker up Mo, it's not gonna be that bad. We just need to milk these rich rats. And I need you as the final prize. I've told you this. It's for a good cause! Think about the children!" But Mo just sulks further.

It's not because he didn't want to do it, it's because of, well, he felt something was gonna happen. And it made him nervous.

Never again will he be auctioned off for a charity event, he vowed, whether for a good cause or not...

This is the last time he's doing this for the hospital. There's only so much dates he could do because he lost his mind! Single women were crazy! 

He nearly got roped into a marriage proposal once!

"Are you guys ready?" Zhan Zheng Xi asked, coming over to stand next to his husband. Jian Yi smiles at the brunette widely. "Yep! Right red head?" The pale blond said brightly, pointedly staring at the red head. Mo sighs.

"Let's get this over with." 

Jian Yi claps his hands in excitement and kisses Zhengxi on the lips, a quick peck. "Wish me luck!" He told his husband, taking the mike from him and grabbed a hold of Mo Guanshan's hand, dragging him out onto the stage.

Everyone in the ballroom's attention fell on them. Yi let's go of Mo's hand and strikes a pose.

"We're back at it folks! Welcome to the final auction of the night!" His voice enthused the crowd who claps and cheers. Jian Yi gave the crowd a blinding grin and winks at the red head next to him.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, let us not waste another second!" He said and straightened his stance. 

"For the last auction, it will be, hush, ladies..." He says and the crowd chuckled. 

"A date with the single, sexy bachelor, and surgeon of the Metropololis Hospital! Which will be held at the high end restaurant belonging to my husband Zhan Zheng Xi, fully paid for! So ladies, get your hands up!" 

Mo Guanshan kept a neutral face as he watched the bidding happen. He couldn't believe how desperate the women were to get a date with him. It was absolutely ridiculous! 

But he had to play his part.

He would wink at whoever topped the price higher, or bite his lip in a wanting manner at whoever the female was that bid higher.

And smirk at the one who went higher. 

They were like sharks swarming around him as numbers went up! This was too much. 

But it really wasn't a surprise. These were A-plus, glam and rich rats as Yi put it so kindly. They had money to waste for days and so it wasn't that bad that they were milking them all night to dig into their pockets.

Mo wasn't guilty at all. He just felt uneasy as being offered like a peace of meat each time.

"$1,500!" "$2,000!" It went up! 

Till it got to five thousand, and more. These ladies were drunk and relentless. And it was really beginning to make Mo antsy. Yi was having a blast next to him.

But even Jian was a little surprised at how rowdy the female crowd got. He shot a uncertain glance at Guanshan, who helplessly shrugged in return. 

"Six thousand dollars going once!" He yelled. Nobody said anything and Mo silently prayed to be saved from this. 

He was ready to run.

"Going twice!" 

The female who bid on him was grinning crazily now, and Mo dreaded the next night already.

"And-"

"$20,000!" 

Nearly everyone gapsed at the same time as that number was yelled out. Mo and Yi tensed. They looked at each other before looking into the crowd for whoever yelled that bid.

The crowd starts to part as a tall, slender man in a royal blue tuxedo stepped out to the front. Grey eyes predatorial on the red head who's eyes were wide as saucers. 

A man never bid before. 

Grey eyes fell on a stunned blond and said, "Well?" With a raised eyebrow.

Jian Yi stuttered before finding his voice, "Twenty thousand going once..." Grey eyes fell on Mo Guanshan once again and stayed on him.

"Going twice..."

Mo's nerve endings were buzzing with electricity the more he stared at the raven haired stranger.

"And sold! To Mr..." Jian Yi trialed off, waiting for him to say his say name. 

"He. He Tian." 

He said without taking his eyes off the red head.  
Murmurs broke out into the crowd as He Tian stated himself for all to hear. 

"Our winner is Mr He Tian! Come and collect your prize!" Jian Yi said and He Tian walked up to the stage, standing in front of a flustered Mo Guanshan.

He smirked.

"Hello gorgeous."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guanshan is a nervous wreck before the date. And his night end's differently than he expected.

Mo Guanshan was a nervous wreck.

Jian Yi groans as he watched the red head pace in front of him. Guanshan has tried every excuse in the book but the pale blond wouldn't let him butt out. He insisted Mo go. The date was happening.

There was no way it wasn't happening.

The masses has spoken and there was no way he could get out of it. That and that He Tian was a big shot, so everyone was expecting this date. Everyone but him.

He didn't want to go.

"What's really the problem Mo? Your sweating bullets!" Jian Yi exclaimed in exasperation. Tired of the red head's frantic pacing that was going to tear a hole through his carpet. Mo tugged at his tie.

"I don't know, it's just, everything? The fact that I'm going on a date with a guy..." He says trailing off. Jian Yi rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Come on Mo, your not that prejudiced and you don't care that it is a guy that you have to go on a date with." True and true.

"So what's really the problem?"

The problem?! The problem?! Was that that guy made him feel naked. And not in a good way. 

That was a lie he knew Jian Yi wouldn't believe.

"I don't know but why him? Why now? You said you've seen him at the charity events before. And I saw you talk to him too. Did he say why?" Mo was desperate for a answer. A solution out of this. His damn heart wouldn't stop pounding!

Yi pursed his lips and crossed his legs. Then cocked his head to the side, "I only got his details and nothing else. He pretty much just left after he made the donation. So I didn't even get to say thank you." 

That wasn't a concrete answer and it made Mo groan in frustration. His hands were shaking as he fiddles with his cufflinks.

"You can always just show up physically while mentally extract yourself from the date." Yi offered and Mo Guanshan glares at him.

"What did he say to you when he went up the stage and talked to you?" Jian asked and Mo rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "Nothing. He just kept creepily staring at me."   
-Making me feel so naked and vulnerable.-

-He was eye fucking me in a way that felt thorough.-

"It'll be fine. And if it makes you feel any better, I won't let you pose as a prize anymore." That didn't help the situation that could've been avoided had the blond not used him for one last time. 

"Whatever. I gotta go. It's time." Mo Guanshan said and picked up his Armani jacket. He donned it and sighed. Tension visible in his body. "Wish me luck."

"Hope you get laid." 

Mo swivels around quickly but Jian Yi was quicker, closing the door in his face. He stood there, gaping for a few seconds before yelling loudly,

"I hope you don't get laid! I hope you die sex deprived! I hope your dick falls off!" 

Huffing on anger, he must admit that did feel good. 

-Stupid chicken dick dogshit!- 

He left the Mansion and got in his Ferrari, giving himself a mental pep talk before starting the engine and driving off to his doom.

The restaurant's crystal clear windows gleamed like gems as the Chandelier's abstracting light through it made the place look enchanting and elegant. This was Zhan Zheng Xi's pride and joy.

Mo was used to the place as he was familiar with it's decor and design. This was one of his favourite places he liked to eat, not because it was Zhengxi's, but because it made you feel like you were walking into a place of comfort. The place instantly made you feel relaxed once you step through the glass doors to the reception area.

Mo wasn't surprised to see Zhengxi waiting for him as he walked into the building.

The brunette's ever cool gaze already pinned on him.

The brunette came over wordlessly, just motioned with his head for Mo to follow him. The surgeon did with a racing heart.

Zhan Zheng Xi took him towards a private booth, for privacy obviously. It made the red head even more apprehensive. 

"Let me guess, Jian Yi insisted on this?" 

"No, He Tian did." Zhengxi answered and Mo's eyes widened. "Relax, it's just a date. After this, you won't have to see him again." Zhengxi comforted by placing a hand on his stiff shoulder but it eased little of his frantic nerves. 

He had a feeling that those words weren't true.

So he just nodded, took a deep breath and opened the sliding door to the private booth. And got the air knocked from his lungs as the raven haired male lounged casually. 

Looking like a wet dream made to torture and tease.

Their eyes met and a thrill shot down Mo's spine and weakened his knees. He looked... He looked...

So damn good.

Instead of a suit, the raven had on a custom made pair of grey slacks, Rolex on his left wrist and a polar neck black long sleeved shirt beneath a Armani dinner jacket. Which matched his... 

He Tian smiled small.

And Mo felt his legs turning to jelly as He Tian's eyes trailed over him from head to toe. Again, making him feel so naked and vulnerable.

He hastily sat opposite the raven.

"Didn't think you'd actually make it." He Tian's words startled him and he looked at the man. "Why's that?"  
"I can see you don't want to be here, Guanshan." Guilt needled his gut and he shrugged, feeling out of his league. "But I'm here aren't I?" He countered and He Tian just hummed at that.

A secret in his eyes that has Mo squirming in his seat.

It didn't take long for their server to come and hand them the menu with complimentary wines.

Mo chose Champagne while He Tian opted to not drink. 

They ordered in a minute, Mo sipping from the sparkling champagne. The champagne eased his nerves.

He Tian was looking at him quietly when they ate. Neither saying anything but the silence spoke volumes already. Tension building as each minute ticked by. Mo couldn't take it.

He sat down his utensils.

"What?"

He Tian smirked. "Am I making you uncomfortable Mo Guanshan?" Yes. "No." The raven tsked. "I know you requested this date to only last for an hour. But dates usually last much longer." Mo frowned. What was he getting at?   
"So?"

"I'll take your request into consideration. If you take mine?" He Tian spoke casually, but a hint of something in his voice compelled Mo to nod. The raven smiled then again. "Since a date normally last several hours, for me five, if I like someone, I'll only do one because you requested it." There was a but.   
Mo could practically hear the unspoken word.

"Okay, so what do you want in return?" He asked and the raven grinned at him, making his blood spike.

His eyes widened when the raven reached over and placed his thumb on Mo Guanshan's bottom lip, pushing against it. Then slowly dragged his finger over it and placed it in his own mouth, sucking. Instinctively, Mo licked his tingling bottom lip and felt heat travel down to his groin. 

"I want one hour with you for four days. Since this is the first hour of the dates. Yes, dates. That is my request." Mo's heart was thudding in his chest. Blood pounding in his ears.

"And what if I don't agree?" He asked once he found his voice again. Grey eyes fell on his sudden dry lips and he licked them again, watching his eyes darken. 

God...

"Then I will leave right now and you will be forced to have a proper date with me, doing anything I want. Is that what you want?" He Tian asked him, eyes locking with his again.

He shakes his head.

And was rewarded with a genuine smile this time.

"I'm sure you have questions, lots of them. I'll answer them only if you agree to my request." Damn, and here he thought he could get everything from the guy tonight.

As much as Mo didn't want to, he found that he was curious as to see how these dates would go. 

"Okay." He agreed. Reluctantly. And He Tian smirked at him. Then checked his watch, frowning. "We only have twenty minutes left." He said. The majority of this date was spent in silence. Mo's eyes widened when the raven stood.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I want to take you home, I don't want to part ways here. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me." Mo Guanshan flushed in anger then. 

"I'm not a fucking woman!" He spat and glared.

His breath caught in his throat when He Tian cupped his cheek gently. "I know that. I just want to make sure you get home safe." That... 

That, did terrible things to his heart. The red head blushed and ducked his head. Fighting a smile that wanted to break out on his lips. That was really considerate of him and, sweet...

"Fine." He agreed, grumbling. 

They left the booth, walking side by side but Mo would sneak glances at his companion. Heart racing for a whole nother reason.

He Tian had followed him with his own car to Mo's condo. It thrilled the red head that the man would care so much to ensure he got home safe.

He got out of his car and watched as He Tian got out of his too. Making his way over to where Mo Guanshan stood. He blushed under the man's penetrating gaze. Biting his lip, he shifted foot to foot. "Well, this is me." He mumbled. Feeling really, really out of his league. 

He drew in a sharp breath when He Tian stepped closer. "This wasn't enough time with you." He Tian's voice sounded, soft. Low. Intimate.  
He gulped. 

He gave a tight lipped smile since his voice decided to run away again.

What do you even say to that?

Clearing his throat, Mo nodded. And gave a little wave. Not having the slightest idea how to voice his feelings or what he felt right now.

He turned and walks up the small steps, taking out his key and sliding it into the keyhole. He could feel He Tian's eyes on his back, burning through him. Sending lava running through his veins. 

He wanted to explore this. 

"The night doesn't have to end."

A second later, a solid warmth was behind him with a arm sliding around his waist, drawing his body against another, firmer one. Lips brushed the nape of his neck, making him shiver and lean back into the heat of He Tian. 

"No," He Tian whispered, "It doesn't."

Mo turned the handle to his door, pulling the raven inside with him.


End file.
